1. Field
Apparatuses, methods and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a digital television (DTV) and more particularly, to a channel setting operation of a DTV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog televisions utilize analog broadcast signals that effectively limit the size of the display because the poor image quality of the analog broadcast signals becomes more noticeable on as screen size increases. Also, the number of channels allocated for analog broadcasting is limited to about 80 channels. Analog television is also a one-way (uni-directional) medium, which further limits its usefulness. To overcome such limitations of analog televisions, DTVs have become widespread.
The audio/video qualities of the DTVs represent a dramatic improvement over the audio/video qualities of analog televisions. In addition, because digital broadcasting is used to transmit programming to DTVs, there is no interference between adjacent channels that occurs in analog broadcasting, and thus all of the existing unused channels are available. In addition, there is another advantage of digital broadcasting in that digital broadcasting content (video, audio, and data) is transferred, processed, supplied, and saved without loss of the digital broadcasting content. Due to this advantage, the digital broadcasting can provide various convenient services that were not possible with analog broadcasting.
Because of the advantages of digital broadcasting, analog broadcasting systems have converted to digital broadcasting systems in many countries in the world, and analog broadcasting systems are in the process of being converted to digital broadcasting systems in many others.